


Secret Santa

by xHookedonKillianx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHookedonKillianx/pseuds/xHookedonKillianx
Summary: Maybe the holidays aren’t so bad.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little Christmas drabble I wrote. It’s unBETA’d, so please forgive the mistakes.

Emma looks at herself in the mirror and is just barely able to hold back her groan of disgust.

_Ugh, the holidays are the worst._

While the collar and hem are red, the dress is green with candy cane buttons and a black belt around the middle. She agreed to stripped red and white stockings along with the damn boots with bells on them, but drew the line at the elf ears. Mary Margaret didn’t like it, but decided not to argue since she all but guilted Emma into volunteering.

Okay, yes, it’s for the kids who are sick at the hospital and can’t go to a mall to get their picture with Santa, but was glitter on her cheeks really necessary?

“Okay, everyone!” Mary Margaret’s cheery voice calls out as she walks into the room with a clip board in her hand. “We’re going to start our meeting in just a minute, Killian got stuck in traffic so he’s getting ready now. But while we wait, I wanted to let…”

With her brow furrowed, she lets her friends voice fade as she leans in to whisper to David, “Who’s Killian?”

His name sounds familiar, but she can’t seem to remember where she’s heard it from.

David stops adjusting one of his elf ears and looks at her like she’s completely insane, “Seriously?” When she shrugs he rolls his eyes and answers, “He’s the new Harbor Master…moved here about a month ago.” She stares at him and he sighs, “He’s Santa!”

“Oh!” She gasps in surprise before she tilts her head. She searches her brain to remember what he looks like, but comes up blank. “Have I met him…I mean, outside of him being Santa?”

David blinks. “He’s been to every---oh, that’s right. You’re never here for the first meetings before we all get dressed…but I’m sure you guys have met.” She shakes her head and he motions over his shoulder. “He came to the fund raiser—”

A throat being cleared makes them turn to find Mary Margaret staring with her arms crossed and Santa standing next to her. They mumble an apology and Emma leans back against the cart behind her as she looks over at Santa—erh, Killian.

He towers over Mary Margaret, but then again, most people do, and she can easily tell the roundness of his stomach is due more to the puffy coat than his actual body. The fake white beard he’s wearing covers his chin and mouth, leaving only his already rosy cheeks and eyes visible—eyes that are looking right at her and she quickly turns her head in embarrassment.

“Back to what I was saying…tonight is our last night and after, David and I are throwing a little party, so I hope you remembered to bring your gifts for Secret Santa.”

Emma closes her eyes and curses under her breath.

_That’s where I know his name from._

The first night they all had to write their names on a piece of paper along with three different gifts they would like and put them in a hat for Secret Santa and the name she chose was Killian’s. She was supposed to go out and grab a gift for him earlier in the week, but forgot.

She’s trying to remember where she put the little piece of paper when she hears her name being called out.

“Yes?”

There are a few snickers and Mary Margaret gives a sigh.

“I said tonight you’re the head elf.”

Her eyes go wide as she opens and closes her mouth a few times. The head elf is the one who stands up front and center and helps guide the kids to Santa. There are five elves—not including Mary Margaret—her, David, Elsa, Anna, and Jefferson and with five nights of volunteering, they knew there’d be one elf that wouldn’t have to be at the front.

She wanted to be that elf.

“What…no…” She shakes her head and Santa chuckles. “I thought it was David’s turn?”

Mary Margaret walks up to her and tucks her clip board under her arm.

“David was head elf on Wednesday,” she takes a name tag out of her pocket and holds it up with a smile. “I dub thee Smiley Elf.”

Emma nearly groans, her face scrunching up in disgust as Mary Margaret pins the name tag on the front of her dress.

“Now…show me that Christmas spirit!”

She bites the side of her cheek, fighting the urge to rip that damn name tag off and shove it down her friend’s throat.

_It’s for a good cause…it’s for the children._

Taking a deep breath, Emma plasters on the best fake smile she can muster and lifts her hands to give two thumbs up.

“Yay!” When Mary Margaret turns back to everyone, Emma leans over to David, the fake smile still on her face and whispers, “I’m going to kill your wife.”

He stands and pats her back, “Noted.”

Adjusting her hat, she stomps over to the door leading out to the cafeteria.

“Santa.” She greets as she walks past him, her voice sickly sweet.

From the corner of her eye, she sees him bow his head.

“Smiley.”

* * *

Emma’s able to sneak out before anyone can notice and sends a quick text to David telling him she forgot something at her place, promising to meet them back at their loft.

When she complained about the Secret Santa, David reminded her that she was no longer on her own with no one to buy for…she had friends…people she cared for…so she clapped her mouth shut and snatched a name out of the hat.

It was a yellow piece of paper with handwriting that looked too pretty to be a mans with the name Killian and three possible gift ideas listed. Two places for possible gift cards and a bottle of rum she’s never even heard of. The gift cards would be perfect—she always gives gift cards—but the liquor store was closer, and she really doesn’t want to show up empty handed.

She begins to regret her decision the second she steps foot into the store because it’s _packed_. It’s like every person in Storybrooke has decided to come out for something to drink and she almost leaves. Reminding herself that she would risk not making it across town in time before the stores closed to get the gift card, she takes a deep breath and continues on.

Moving through the crowd, avoiding the couple that’s arguing over buying three or four bottles of champagne and turns down the fifth aisle. Her eyes move over the selection—what’s left of it—and catches sight of a brown bottle sitting by itself at the very end. Looking down at the piece of paper one last time, she holds back her whoop of celebration and shoves it back in her pocket to—

A sales clerk walks up and takes the bottle off the shelf to hand it to a man who’s back is to her.

“Here you are, sir. Have a great evening.”

The sales clerk turns to leave, and Emma quickly steps up.

“Excuse me!”

They both turn at the same time—the clerk raising his brow in question while the man’s eyes widen, and he takes a step back.

“Hello.”

Her brow furrows and she mumbles a quick hello before turning to the clerk, “Do you have anymore of these in the back?”

The clerk winces. “Uh, I’m not sure. We don’t normally keep a lot of this brand in stock, but I’ll double check.”

She smiles in thanks and runs her hand through her hair with a sigh. It’s then she realizes the man from before is still standing there and he’s… _hot_. He’s wearing a pair of boots, dark jeans, and a black leather jacket over a gray Henley. His eyes are the bluest she’s ever seen, and his dark brown hair looks like he’s been running his hands through it.

Blinking, her eyes connect with his and she forces herself not to blush when she notices he’s staring with his head tilted.

“Oh!” She gasps, stepping off to the side. “Sorry, am I in your way?”

“Uh, no, not at all.” _Oh, hello accent._ “Apologies, but are you aware you still have glitter on your face?”

Her eyes widen as she reaches up to brush her fingers over her cheek and pulls them back, only to give a huff in frustration, “Damnit, occupational hazard, I’m afraid.” When his brow furrows she shrugs, “I volunteer as an elf at the hospital.”

He’s silent for a moment before his mouth opens, but he’s cut off when the clerk walks back up.

“I’m sorry, we don’t have more in stock.”

Her shoulders sag as he walks off and she leans back against a shelf with a pout. It’s not like she couldn’t pick up another type of rum and give it to him, but he specifically asked for that kind, so she has a feeling it’s his favorite.

The sound of a throat being cleared makes her look up and she sees the man from before motion over his shoulder, “If you wish, I could show you a few brands that you may fancy more.”

She gives a small smile. “Thanks, but, uh, it wasn’t for me.” He tilts his head and she sighs, “I’m a part of this Secret Santa at the hospital and the guy I picked listed that brand specifically.”

He blinks, then lets out a soft chuckle and shakes his head before he takes the bottle from under his arm and holds it out to her.

“Here, then. It’s all yours.”

Her mouth opens and closes.

“What?”

He shrugs. “Wouldn’t wish for you to show up empty handed.”

Hesitating, she eyes the bottle and debates on what to do. On one hand, he obviously asked for it or else the clerk wouldn’t have handed it to him, on the other, Killian has listed it as one of his gifts and she really doesn’t want to show up empty handed.

She reaches out and takes the bottle with a raised eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

There’s another shrug while he stuffs his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and smiles.

_Hm, that’s pretty._

“Something tells me I’ll benefit from it.”

“Well, thanks...”

Turning to leave, she stops when he calls out, “Perhaps gratitude is in order.”

She tilts her head, the ride side of her mouth tugging up.

“That’s what the _thank you_ was for.”

He hums and steps closer to her.

“Is that all my generosity is worth to you?”

She tries, unsuccessfully, to hide her amusement and bites her bottom lip. If she had been there to purchase the bottle for herself, she’d have already invited him to share it with her…but it’s not for her.

_Damn you, Killian._

“How about this?” He offers, his finger tapping against his lips. “You think on it, and the next time we see each other, you let me know?”

Narrowing her eyes, she picks up on something in his voice, like there’s a joke she’s not yet let in on, and normally, it would irritate the hell out of her, but whether it’s because of the way his eyes sparkle or the way he smells of cinnamon and spice, she finds herself wanting to play along.

“And how do you know _if_ we’ll see each other again?”

His lips purse and his left cheek creases.

“It’s a small town, love.”

“Not that small.”

A light laugh bubbles out from the back of his throat and he nods.

“Perhaps you’re right. I guess I’ll just have to wish for a Christmas miracle, then.” Her brows raise in amusement and he lifts his hand to her. “Do we have an accord?”

Her eyes flicker to his lips before she looks down at his hand. What she should probably do is give him back the bottle and say forget it, she hates owing people things, especially complete—

“Deal,” she answers, taking his offered hand before she can think about it further.

She sucks in a breath when he instead of shaking her hand, he lifts it to his lips and presses a light kiss to her knuckles.

“I’ll see you soon.”

He brushes past her and she’s barely able to get her heart rate to slow before she asks, “Shouldn’t we exchange names?”

He stops walking and turns back to her with a smirk, “What fun would that be?”

* * *

Emma waits in line for twenty minutes, though it doesn’t bother her too much because her new friend is in the line next to her and every time she looks up, she finds him looking at her. She wants to ask for his number, but he’s checked out before she gets the chance.

_Just my luck._

“Hey,” she breathes out to David when he opens the door to his loft. “Sorry I’m late…I forgot my gift at my apartment.”

“It’s alright,” David nods as he helps her take off her coat. “Mostly everyone ran home anyway to get a shower.”

She pouts. “We’re allowed to leave to take a shower? I still have glitter on my face!”

He laughs while shaking his head. “Come on, Mary Margaret had you for Secret Santa and she’s been chomping at the bit to give it to you.”

The gift her friend gives her is beautiful, extremely thoughtful and makes her tear up. One night when they went out to dinner, Emma told her how she used to have a baby blanket with her name stitched into it, but lost it when she was younger and moving throughout the system. So, her friend took that knowledge, and had a blanket made for her, and…it’s beautiful.

“Thank you,” she mumbles. “I love it.”

Her friend’s eyes sparkle with unshed tears and Emma pulls her in for a hug. Mary Margaret was the first person she met after moving to Storybrooke and though she tried desperately not to become attached—she’s always done better on her own—the little fairy warmed here way in to her heart before she even realized it.

“Do you want something to drink?” Mary Margaret asks as she pulls back, nonchalantly wiping under her eyes. “Killian brought a bottle of vodka for mixed drinks.”

“Actually, do you know where this mysterious Killian is?” She holds up the bottle of rum that has a simple green bow stuck to it. “I got him for Secret Santa and I can’t seem to find him.”

“Mysterious?” Mary Margaret asks with a giggle while Emma’s gaze moves around the loft. “You’ve worked at the hospital with him all week.”

Emma winces before placing the bottle down on the counter.

“Yeah, about that…you know how I never actually made it to the meetings before we all got dressed?”

“Yes, but you were there for introductions.”

Reaching up to scratch her forehead, she gives another wince.

“Uh, well, I sort of…had to make a phone call.” Mary Margaret’s face turns hard as she hands her a drink and Emma argues, “What? I was there I just…ducked out for a minute and by the time I came back everyone was off getting dressed. Now, will you please point him out, so I can save myself the embarrassment of walking up to each person I don’t know and asking if they are Killian.”

“Oh, come now—” Emma turns at the voice and her eyes go wide. “—I think that would make one helluva game.” The man from the liquor store walks up and rests his elbow on the counter. “Like a scavenger hunt, perhaps?”

“Hm,” Mary Margaret hums as she swallows her drink. “Scavenger hunt is where she has to find multiple items.”

“Ah, apologies…a treasure hunt then?” He offers with a smirk. “With a devilishly handsome... _Santa_ at the end.”

Emma blinks, her mouth falling open as Mary Margert giggles.

“The nurses did say you were a pretty hot Santa…funny, they never said that about Leroy.”

Both laugh and Emma bites her bottom lip to hide her smile. It all suddenly makes perfect sense, the way he said hello to her…the way his eyes sparkled with amusement when he talked about running into her again…

When Mary Margaret says something about finding David, Emma finally shakes her head with a soft chuckle.

“It’s a small town?” He gives another shrug and she places her hand on the counter. “That’s cheating.”

“I’ve been known to be a bit of a dashing rapscallion.” She tilts her head and he raises both his brows. “Scoundrel?”

Clearing her throat to mask her giggle, she picks up the bottle and offers it to him with mock excitement, “Well, _Killian_ —” His eyes seem to light up when she says his name. “—surprise! I’m your Secret Santa!”

Killian pushes himself up and takes the present from her.

“Wow!” He gasps, making her laugh. “I had absolutely no idea, and my favorite brand no less.” He shakes his head and pulls it close to his chest. “Thank you, Smiley.”

Her eyes roll despite her smile. “It’s Emma.”

He hums, the right side of his lips tugging up. “I like Smiley…it suits you.”

She watches as he places the bottle on the counter and folds her arms across her chest.

“You know this voids our deal, right? You can’t act like a gentleman for your own personal gain.”

“What is it that you think I wished to gain?” He takes a step closer to her and she sucks in a stuttering breath as he winks, “And I’m always a gentleman.”

“Why else wouldn’t you tell me who you were?”

He waits a moment before he answers, “I didn’t wish to embarrass you.” Her brow furrows, and he lifts his right shoulder. “If I had told you who I was, you would have refused to take the bottle and though I know you’re not overly fond of the holiday, you would have felt bad about not purchasing a gift.”

She blinks.

“How do you know I don’t like the holiday?”

His eyes move over her face and he tilts his head.

“Oh, I don’t know love,” he takes a step closer and she can feel his warm breath on her skin. “Perhaps it was the look of disdain whenever you emerged with your elf costume on—which you looked ravishing in, by the way—or the groans that could be heard every time Mary Margaret insisted on the elves singing a Christmas carol.”

An overwhelming feeling of warmth washes over her and she breathes out, “You were watching me?”

His cheeks turn a slight shade of pink and he starts to fumble his words, “I…well…uh…”

“Mistletoe!” Both of their heads snap over to find Anna standing on the opposite side of the counter, pointing at them. “You two are standing under the mistletoe, you have to kiss!”

Emma looks up and her eyes widen because hanging from the light is a large mistletoe.

_How the hell did they get that up there?_

Moving her gaze back to Killian, she watches his adam’s apple bob as he stares at the mistletoe before his eyes drag back down to hers. They could easily forget about it—Anna left after announcing it was there—and act like they never knew, but she doesn’t want to, and something tells her he doesn’t either.

The air between them becomes thick and she unconsciously pokes her tongue to wet her suddenly dry lips. Without thinking, she leans forward and places a light kiss to his lips. When she pulls back, she finds his eyes are wide while they move back and forth between hers, a question lingering in them. For a quick second, she’s afraid she made a mistake, maybe he wasn’t—

Killian presses his lips to hers with a groan and she instantly wraps her arms around him. He tastes like apples with a touch of cinnamon and it takes everything in her not to moan. The feel of his fingers tightening on her cheeks makes her pull him closer and small sigh of pleasure escapes the back of her throat.

Though she doesn’t want to, she pulls back first and gives a soft hum when he presses his forehead against hers. For a long while, neither of them say anything and she keeps her eyes close as she enjoys the way her skin continues to prickle.

“What else did you notice?” She asks in a whisper, her hands moving to rest on his chest.

He breathes out a chuckle.

“Perhaps I could tell you over a drink.” He pulls back to look her in the eye and swipes his thumb across her bottom lip. “After all, you were the one to purchase me this lovely bottle…seems only fitting that I share.”

“You could bring it to my place tomorrow,” she offers, her eyes moving back to his mouth. “I hear ‘The Grinch’ is playing on TV.”

He licks his bottom lip.

“‘The Grinch’ happens to be my favorite Christmas movie, Smiley.”

Pushing herself up onto her toes, she pulls him in for another kiss after whispering, “That works out nicely, then.”

_Maybe the holidays aren’t so bad._


End file.
